


Love the Sin

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kate's Got Kind Of A Kinky Side, Kinky fantasies, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Kate struggles with her awakening sexuality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's one little throwaway line somewhere in this fic that immediately had me go 'hey, I could write an entire story about that'. I probably won't, though.

Kate stood in the middle of her darkened room. The door was locked, the curtains drawn. Soft, soothing music played, but it wasn't quite soft or soothing enough for her nerves.

Because today was the day. She'd thought about it long and hard. Probably longer than was healthy. And she'd decided. She was going to take that step. She was going to do it. She... she was going to...

Masturbate.

It had been a long time coming. Months, anyway. Ever since she'd started dating Max. They'd done nothing much. Physically. They'd held hands and they'd kissed and that was about as far as it had gone. All quite acceptable and wholesome.

But during those months Kate had discovered that, actually, she did have a libido after all. It had been so easy to think she wasn't going to have any sex until marriage back when she'd assumed she would marry a man and felt nothing about it. Now the slightest hint that Max might be nearby sent her reeling into a spiral of fantasy and sexual arousal.

It had all started innocently enough. She'd begun doodling Max in the margins of her notebooks. And why not? Max was her girlfriend. Doodling her girlfriend was fine. It was just... well, they weren't always studies of her face or hands, exactly. She'd sometimes caught herself drawing Max' chest, or what imagined Max' chest would look like, before hurriedly covering her up with clothes. And it never looked good because the drawing wasn't supposed to be dressed.

Then there were the dreams. If she were at all superstitious, Kate might have thought she was being haunted by a succubus, but she was pretty sure it was her own subconscious taking advantage of her dreaming mind to parade all of its desires in front of her. It didn't matter what she was dreaming about, sooner or later Max would saunter in and the two of them would get naked and... intimate.

Like... there'd been this one dream where Kate had to do a presentation in front of the entire class and she hadn't been prepared, because she was never prepared in her dreams, and she was all nervous and then Max had shown up behind her and had whispered in her ear that she knew exactly how to relax her and had lifted her skirt and in front of the entire class they'd...

Well. Anyway. The long and short of it was that Kate was... aroused. Almost permanently so. When she was around Max, she wanted nothing more than to feel her all over. And when she wasn't around Max, she couldn't stop thinking about Max coming to her and feeling her all over.

So... she was going to masturbate. She had to. Hopefully it would help her get her rampaging emotions under control a bit more.

Easier said than done, of course. For one thing she'd have to undress. She was quite safe right now. The door was locked. Nobody would get in, nobody would see her. She could be naked without being worried about someone walking in on her or anything.

It's just... she'd never been naked. Except in the shower, but that didn't count. Her body was just... it was supposed to be covered up. For it to not be covered up would be... wrong.

But she was going to have to if she intended to go through with... what she was intending to do. So she slowly started to... take off her clothes. One by one, bit by bit. Starting with her shoes, which she placed neatly besides her desk. Then her socks, which she folded up before carefully putting them on her chair. 

Her blouse was next. Kate shivered when she took it off, feeling cool air on skin that wasn't supposed to be exposed. She felt the sudden wild urge to put it back on again and forget the whole thing, but resisted it. It'd only make things worse.

Kate took off her blouse and folded it up as neatly as she could. And then folded it up again, because she hadn't quite folded it up neatly enough and, anyway, she was delaying the moment where...

Eventually, her blouse was folded with perfect precision and Kate carefully placed it on her chair, smoothing out a few last wrinkles as she did so. Then... then she slid her skirt down her legs and onto the floor. She folded it up, too, but hastily. It didn't matter if it was neat or not, she just wanted it over with and get on with...

Kate stood near her desk, dressed only in her underwear. She took a few deep, nervous breaths that did nothing to calm her down. She'd never been just in her underwear. It was, at most, that brief stage between wearing her pyjamas and wearing her clothes. Her underwear wasn't cute or sexy or anything other than blandly functional. She'd never thought about it. Never wanted to think about it.

God, what if Max saw her now? What would she think of her?

She'd be turned on, that's what. She'd tear off her underwear and tackle her to the ground and kiss her naked body all over and then...

_No!_ No. Not yet. She wasn't about to just stand around fantasizing when the whole point of the exercise was to stop doing that.

Without looking down, a blush spreading across her face, Kate unhooked her bra. She just let it fall to the ground. Then... then came her panties. Staring straight ahead, Kate slid them down her legs. She could feel them crawl down her skin every inch of the way, cold and hot at the same time.

And now she was naked. Kate. Naked. In her own room. Not in the shower or anything. No excuse, no good reason. Completely naked.

She wanted to shiver, but she was too hot for that. Embarrassed, probably. And just a bit turned on, because... well...

She wanted Max to see her. She wanted Max to come barging in through the locked door and see her naked body. She wanted Max to pictures of every inch of bare skin, every hair of her... of her entire body. She wanted Max to hold her and touch her and kiss her and...

Kate staggered towards her bed and fell down on the sheets, blushing harder than she ever had. Her... between her legs, she felt moist and hot and... yearning. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

Right. This was it. No turning back. She technically knew what she was supposed to do. She'd looked up a bunch of medical diagrams just for this moment.

Kate clutched her crucifix necklace with her left hand while her right slid down her naked body until it was between her legs. She gasped quietly when her fingertips brushed across her sensitive flesh, feeling them become just a little bit sticky with her own arousal.

For a few moments, Kate left her hand unmoving between her legs. It felt... She didn't know how it felt. Pleasant in a way she was unfamiliar with. Strange, but not hostile or alien. Nice.

Kate began moving slowly, her hand gliding up and down her folds. Quiet, gentle little motions that nevertheless filled her naked body with heat. The blush on her face started having less to do with her embarrassment at being naked and more with the arousal growing inside of her.

It felt good. It felt really, actually good. Just moving her hand up and down between her legs was relaxing. In the way that it soothed all the frustrations that had been building up for months now.

It was less relaxing in that it was really turning her on now. She wanted Max to be here. _So much._ She wanted Max to pull up a chair and watch her as she lay naked and masturbating on her bed. She wouldn't even have to do anything, just... see her like this.

Kate moaned softly as she started rubbing herself harder. She squirmed on her bed as her sexual arousal grew larger than she could handle. She'd never felt like this before, not even in her wildest, most exhibitionist erotic dreams. Because this pleasure was actually really real and it sang through her naked body and hummed on her skin.

And she wasn't even doing it right! Her fingers were nowhere near her clitoris yet. Her palm might have brushed it once or twice, but her fingertips were still just exploring her moist opening. And yet, she found herself becoming a moaning, lustful mess.

Max. Why wasn't Max here to see her writhe and moan? God, she wanted her. Needed her. She wanted it to be Max' hand between her legs right now. She'd held it often enough, had doodled her hand on so many pages. Knew how they felt, how they curved. She'd even noticed how Max always kept her fingernails as short and clipped as possible. She'd made an entire study of Max' hands. But now that she really needed them, they weren't here.

Kate gripped her crucifix so hard it was making a cross-shaped dent in her hand. She didn't notice it. Only noticed her other hand moving rapidly up and down her lustful wetness, rubbing herself as hard she could. She writhed and squirmed, the pleasure savaging her too overwhelming for her naked body to handle.

Was this it? Was she going to have an orgasm? She must be. All this heat, all this pleasure, it was too much.

Kate hissed between her teeth when she moved her hand up and let her fingers move beside her clitoris. She'd been scared to, before. She'd read that if she did it wrong, it'd hurt. But she didn't care. All this... _this_... it was too much and she needed more.

Groaning with pleasure, Kate fingered her clit with the same passion she'd rubbed pussy with. She wasn't scared of it hurting, she just... needed it. Feel the lust dance across her nerves, feel the fire blazing inside of her. She needed all the pleasure her body could give her.

Max. _Max._ All of this was useless without Max. If it hadn't been for Max, she wouldn't be doing this. All of this pleasure was just flesh without Max to complete her. 

Kate tried to dredge up some fantasy from the corners of her mind, call up some wet dream from the reaches of her subconscious. But the fiery lust ravishing her made it impossible. The best she could do was scraps and fleeting images. Her and Max making out on the dormitory roof. Her and Max holding hands in the Two Whales. Max kneeling in front of her in some dirty alley and kissing her under her skirt. Her and Max lying naked on some school desks while around them the rest of the class tried to focus on Mister Harris' very boring lecture on early photography. Max photographing her while she was dressed only in gold jewelry. Max sitting on a medieval throne like the Queen she was and Kate serving her as her dutiful handmaiden.

Max.

**_Max._ **

Kate mewed like a kitten when she came. For a moment she wasn't sure what was going on, how she felt so light and so heavy, how her raging pleasure could be so calming. Then the strangeness didn't matter any more as the cleansing bliss washed through her trembling body.

Even as the climactic relief flooded her, even though she knew, in some animal way, that she was done, Kate kept fingering her clit. Kept pouring fire on the waves. If this was an orgasm, and she was pretty sure it was, she wanted it to last and last. She'd never felt this good, physically. It was almost as though her naked, sweating, writhing body was this whole, glorious symphony that should never end.

But it did end, eventually, and no amount of rubbing could bring it back. Kate breathed out slowly, calming down while her body was still humming and her bare skin felt like it was glowing with some inner light. Her right hand stopped its urgent moving, but she kept it resting between her legs. She didn't quite want to pull it back just yet.

Kate relaxed the hand holding her crucifix and let her necklace go. There really was a cross-shaped dent in her palm.

She felt... good. Content. Satisfied. Even though it was dark in her room, the world seemed briefly brighter and more friendly. She didn't feel quite so tormented by her own desires right now. It was even possible that she could focus on something that wasn't Max and how she wanted her. She probably wouldn't, but she could, if she really wanted to.

And she felt no need to get dressed again. Odd. She'd thought... Well, before, the plan had been to get naked, masturbate to get rid of all her stress, then immediately get dressed again. Because she'd assumed that as soon as she was done, she'd be incredibly embarrassed about being naked again. But no. _Right now_ Kate was perfectly happy to be nude. It wouldn't last, she was pretty sure. But she'd worry about that when the time came.

Kate rose from her bed and walked over to her bag sitting on her desk. After only a second or two of rummaging, she dug up her phone and found the number she needed.

"Hey Max," she said, smiling.

"What? Oh, no. No reason, really," she said.

"I was just thinking about you," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my stories are one-shots, because I don't trust myself to finish anything longer than a one-shots. Unfortunately, I usually write my one-shots in such a way that I could continue them should I feel like it. As has happened now.

Kate hurried into one of the school's bathrooms and locked herself in one of the stalls. Her heart was racing and she felt flushed and ever so slightly dizzy. She was breathing rapidly too. But more than anything else, her... between her legs, she _ached_.

She'd thought - hoped - that satisfying herself would leave her, well, satisfied. And it did. In private, it did. If she was all alone and... took care of her needs... she'd come out the other side refreshed and happy and totally able to do whatever she happened to be doing without getting overly distracted by her own body.

But when she wasn't alone things started to get trickier. Specifically, whenever she was near Max she... responded. And a lot more fiercely than before. All that wants and desires Kate had felt around Max, powerful in their own ways, had also been kind of vague and unfocused. She'd yearned for Max' body and attention, but never in a really specific kind of way. Even her dreams, explicit though they had been, had been... odd. Or not odd, but uninformed.

But now Kate had discovered... discovered... well, masturbation. Now she _knew_ what it felt like to have someone pay attention to her down there. Alright, so far it was only Kate herself who'd done anything, but... It felt so good already. Her whole body seemed to come alive whenever she touched herself. She could barely imagine what it'd feel like if it was Max' hand down between her legs. Touching her, because she loved her and wanted her.

God, she needed Max.

Kate yanked down her skirt and panties. She was soaking wet and it seemed to her the thick scent of her wild arousal filled the air. No surprise there. She'd just come from a class she'd shared with Max. Wildly aroused was the only way she could be after being with Max in the same room.

Kate's right hand flew down to her pussy and caressed her moist folds. Some part of her felt that all this was terribly inappropriate. That it shouldn't have been so easy for her to get going. To start with... this. She ignored it. Whatever trepidation she might feel melted in the heat of her lust.

Kate rubbed her hand against her slit. Ever since her first hesitant explorations a few days ago now, she'd got a lot more experience. She knew exactly how to get herself off and this wild stroking of her dripping pussy wasn't it. Yet, this was exactly what she wanted right now. Rubbing herself hard to little purpose other than stoking the heat in her body ever higher.

Kate's breathing became ever heavier, and she moaned softly once or twice as she rubbed herself. She began writhing, the fiery arousal building in her body leading her into a lewd dance. 

When she'd first stumbled into the bathroom, she'd thought she'd just take care of herself as efficiently as possible so she could resume the rest of her day, but now... Now Kate wanted to enjoy this, as she always enjoyed herself. The aroused heat burning in every part of her body, the way her wetness felt against her frantic fingers, the smell of her own lust and the noise of her own pleasure. The certain knowledge that she was going to come at some point. Not yet, it'd be disappointing to come right now, but... soon.

God, what was that dream she'd had a few days ago? Or had it been a fantasy? She was too frantic right now to remember properly, and anyway, it didn't matter. She'd been in this beautiful fairytale castle, all white walls and pointy blue roofs. Max had been fairytale princess, dressed in this magnificent royal finery. And Kate had been just this anonymous servant girl, down on her knees, scrubbing the floor. In her dream, or possibly her fantasy, she'd been dressed in this French maid outfit, which... didn't exactly fit the fairytale, but she'd felt so sexy in that outfit it didn't matter.

And Max had walked up to her in all her regal majesty and had ordered Kate to lift up her skirt and of course Kate had obeyed, because why should she ever refuse any of Max' commands and of course she hadn't worn anything underneath so she'd stood there completely exposed to the Princess and Max had grabbed her and ravished her servile body and...

Kate moaned audibly at the memory. She recalled being vaguely disturbed at how much she'd enjoyed being Max' servant/plaything, but right now, standing in this bathroom stall with her skirt and panties around her ankles and her hand moving frantically between her legs, she wanted nothing more than for Max to just burst in and take her. Or watch her.

Oh God, yes, please. Please let Max see her. Please let Max see her horny, half-naked body. Please let Max watch her watch while she was completely wanton with lust. Please, please God, make Max see this part of her as well.

Kate heard the door to the bathroom open and someone... no, two someones judging by the sounds of the footsteps, walked inside. She froze abruptly, her hand coming to a complete stop, her heart hammering fearfully. She was still locked inside of her stall, but... God, could they smell her? She was... had been... so turned on that... well, could they smell her pussy? Would that give her away.

"God, what a complete waste of time that was."

Victoria. _Of course_ it was Victoria. Who else could it have been? If she ever figured out that she was here doing... what she was doing, she'd never live it down. Victoria would torment her with it forever.

"What, like, Chemistry? I actually thought it was pretty interesting."

Taylor. Well, obviously. Where Victoria went, Taylor followed.

_Taylor is a Slave_

Kate clenched her teeth together, trying to ignore the way her clit suddenly seemed to practically throb against her palm. She'd walked past that slate for weeks. The only thing she'd ever thought about it was that it was just rude. She'd even wiped it clean a few times, but someone always put the words back up.

But here, now, with her libido raging through her body, the idea of Taylor being a slave... it filled her with renewed. Not Victoria's slave, because, no, she wouldn't wish that on anyone. And not her own slave, because she wouldn't even know what to do with her. But she could be Max' slave, if Max wanted her. That'd be good.

Wait, no, what? God, what was wrong with her?

But she couldn't erase the image that had crept into her mind. She and Taylor, down on all-fours, naked and collared. Max' playful little kittens. Kissing and caressing each other if Max wanted it. Kissing and licking Max if she ordered it.

Kate let her hand start moving again. She almost couldn't help it. She was too turned on, she needed it too much. Victoria and Taylor were still out there, just on the other side of this flimsy door. Even through the lustful haze clouding her mind, she could still hear them.

She couldn't moan, she couldn't gasp. She couldn't make any sound at all. In fact, she shouldn't even be masturbating. She should just sit still and be quiet until the two girls left and _then_ continue.

Kate's hand moved softly across her soaked flesh, her fingers curling ever so slightly to touch her most sensitive spots. The soft glow of pleasure poured into her half-naked body. She should stop. She wanted to stop. She should want to stop. But she didn't want to. She wanted to feel herself, feel her pleasure, while Victoria and Taylor were here, dangerously close and oblivious.

They were going to find out. Kate was going to give herself away somehow and Victoria and Taylor were going to find her and see what a depraved slut she really was. Such a horny, out-of-control Jezebel that she'd stoop to masturbating in a public bathroom.

Kate raised her left arm in front of her face and bit down on her sleeve. She moaned softly into the fabric. Softly enough, maybe, hopefully, so that she wouldn't be heard while between her legs her hand started rubbing her harder again.

More footsteps. A door opened. Closed. All was quiet in the bathroom again.

Kate let her arm drop out of her mouth and gasped loudly, breathing in lungfuls of the thick air. She'd almost been _caught_. Her secret had almost come out. And instead of it being a horrifyingly cold shower, it had only put the barest of dampers on her rampaging libido.

She couldn't take it any more. Kate moved her fingers up to her clit and started rubbing her nub to get herself off as quickly as possible. She didn't know how much time she'd wasted in her and every second she spent here was another second someone could walk in and catch her. She needed to come and be done with it. She needed to come now. _Right now._

And it just wasn't working. The harder Kate rubbed her clit, the further away her orgasm seemed to get. Which was ridiculous! Fingering her clit had always worked before so it should work now. It had to work, she needed it. She needed to come.

Max. She needed Max.

It was always Max. Max made her happy, made her smile. Listened to her problems over tea. Held her hand unafraid. Made her feel... **everything**. Without Max she wouldn't be here, without Max she wouldn't feel all this pleasure.

Kate let images of Max flood her mind while her hand kept working her clit. Max smiling awkwardly. Max holding her left arm with her right hand. Max going for her camera because she'd spotted something interesting. Max gazing into her eyes, not saying anything, just... watching her.

Watching her half-naked body grind against her hand. Watching her writhe with pleasure. Seeing her being this terrible, terrible slut. Taking off the rest of her clothes while she just kept masturbating. Grabbing a marker and writing **SLUT** across her now bare breasts. Max grabbing her camera and taking picture after picture of her as she writhed and moaned and gloried in her depravity. Her wild body captured forever on film for Max' pleasure.

Kate grunted when she came, her body shuddering with pleasure. Her climax soared through her, filling her with its burning glow. Divine bliss born of a demonic depravity cleansed her, however briefly, of all her fears and worries, leaving only her love and her lust for herself and for Max and for everyone. Including even Victoria.

Kate kept fingering herself as she came, unwilling to let go of the purifying passion and gorgeous pleasure. Her fingertips danced all around and across her clit, to make all of this last and last. There were still classes to come at some point. Part of her felt that she was just wasting time here. But no. As Kate orgasmed in this little bathroom stall, the only waste was that Max wasn't here to share in her climactic bliss.

When her orgasm finally passed, Kate sank down onto the toilet. She was breathing heavily, she knew she was blushing, and her hairy pussy was wet and sticky and... wonderful, in a dirty kind of way. She leaned back and sighed, content. It was a contentment that wouldn't last, she knew. For one thing, she'd still have to share some classes with Max today, so it was inevitable she'd get turned on beyond all control again.

Kate emerged from the bathroom stall maybe a minute or so later. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. She looked at herself in the mirror.

So was this her life now? Brief periods of functionality broken up by constant wantonness? Was Kate Marsh really just a... a... a vixen? Had Max accidentally released all of her repressed desires and now there was nothing for it but to let this lewd torrent sweep her along?

Kate didn't have any answers. She didn't even know what she wanted the answers to be. She knew what they _ought_ to be, but that wasn't even remotely the same thing as what she wanted. Or needed.

One thing was clear, though. She would have to talk to Max about her... her... her intimate feelings.

Soon.


End file.
